Pirate Time
by Dumb Genius
Summary: Hehee, Pamela walks in on Doktor Frogg's 'pirate time'. Heh, just a short side fic for 'Frogg Syndrome'.


Pirate Time

* * *

I rush to Doktor Frogg's room and open the door, excitedly. "Doktor Frogg! You'll never guess-"

"Ah ha! And Captain Frogg be successful once again! All the booty is mine! Arg! Ah ha ha ha-"

I stand in the doorway, amused, albeit a little surprised.

Well this is new.

Doktor Frogg, in the middle of his pirate ranting, halts his waving claw that's holding a wooden sword. He gapes and then hastily tears off his hat and stashes all of his other pirate gear out of sight.

"P-Pamela!" He says, giggling nervously. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I… Uh…" I find it very _hard_ to find any words to say… I feel as though I've burst into something very personal… My shock is quickly replaced by amusement, though, and I have to hold back a grin.

"I just came to… ahem- did I… interrupt something?"

Doktor Frogg seems to pick up on my amusement. I can literally see his indignation growing as a blush consumes his face. It probably isn't helping that I am trying very hard not to laugh.

"N-no! I was just… R-rehearsing for a, uh… very important… talent show… thing."

"Oh?" I inquire, an eyebrow rising. That is just too good! Quite adorable, actually.

"Y-yeah! The villain society holds a talent show… annually." He explains to me. The lie is very obvious at first, but rolls into it with ease quite rapidly.

"Oh, so you're doing impersonations!" I exclaim, playing along.

"Yes! I, uh, do impersonations! Lots of them!"

The awkwardness in his voice is almost palpable, but I want to see how far this will go. With the sudden urge to tease Doktor Frogg into a blushing mess, I help him dig the hole that he so unwittingly started.

"Can you show me another one?"

"Uh… What?" He asks, eyes widening

I grin. "You said you do lots, can you show me another?"

Doktor Frogg begins to sweat, so he pulls at the collar of his shirt, uncomfortably.

"Uh, I don't know… I, uh, they aren't really…"

"Oh, come on Doktor Frogg." I say, _encouragingly_. "I can help you. And I won't judge, I _am_ your _supportive_ girlfriend, after all."

His eyes dart around, searching for a way out, but I don't let up my pleading gaze. In fact, I increase the effort I usually put into my stares. A few moments pass, but he eventually succumbs and sighs in defeat.

"Er… Uh, th-this is my… uh, _Voltar_ impression." He tells me. He takes a few breaths, then, to my extreme pleasure, he brings up one of his claws to make it look like the mouth piece on Voltar's helmet. The voice change is immediate, and I decide that he actually _is_ really good at the impersonations.

"_Hey, __**Frogg**__, make me one of your evil scientist inventions!"_ He commands, his voice higher and more grating.

He removes the claw in reverts back to his voice. "Oh, yes, _Voltar_. And would you also like me to make you a _sandwich_?"

The claw comes back up. _"Yes! And no mayo or crust. Victory!"_

By now, my giggles are coming out quite madly, and I think this encourages him. He continues his Voltar impression with much more enthusiasm.

"_What do you mean you think I need to grow a few more feet! Two is all I need!"_

"Ahhahahaha! That's a good one!" I squeal with delight.

"_No! Stop laughing! Your goody two shoes essence is messing with my evil streak of __**evil**__!"_

I giggle out my words, almost breathless. "Can you do Glory Guy?"

He quickly places his claw on his hip, and puffs out his chest. _"Huzzah! Take that, you evil villains! Have a taste of, justice!"_

"Ahaha! You even have the voice right! Oh, man, I have to ask what the others are doing for the talent show."

Doktor Frogg drops the act quickly and pales.

"Uh, no, wait!"

"Hm?" I ask, but I already know. Doktor Frogg may be brilliant, but he's not very good at hiding things from me.

"The others… Are, uh, shy! Yes."

I tilt my head, _innocently_. "Voltar, shy? That seems very odd."

"Uh, well, uh…"

"Actually, that seems to be the very _opposite_ of Voltar." I explain, trying to imagine a shy Voltar… The only thing that comes to mind is his behaviour when dealing with Wow Woman.

I look at Doktor Frogg expectantly. He ought to know that I was onto his lie from the beginning. He stays silent as he avoids my gaze.

I shrug and act very cool. "Ah, maybe _Voltar_ might know better than me what _exactly_ is going on right now."

"W-wait!"

I smile and turn to him. "Yes?"

"You…" Doktor Frogg giggles, _tensely_, if that word could be any more of an understatement. He drops his head. "You know… right?"

I grin proudly. "Doktor Frogg, I pick up on these things… And you're not very good at lying, when it comes to me."

"Right… Well… I'm going to have to tell you, aren't I?" He says, already knowing what my answer will be.

"Naturally. I'll get it out of you, anyways, so you might as well tell me now." I explain, my smile completely warm.

"P…Pirate time…" He whispers.

"Sorry?"

"Pirate time… It's my special time, where I… take a break from everything."

I giggle freely. "Why have I never been a part of this?"

Doktor Frogg's face flushes, just the way I love it. "Well… I act like a pirate. I thought you might find me… _strange_… Well, _**weird**_."

I chuckle. "Doktor Frogg, it's not all that weird. Actually, I think it's quite _adorable_."

I wink at him, which he returns with that nervous, little smile.

"Y-you do?" He asks, uncertain.

"Oh, _yes_. And don't you _know_ that us girls just _love_ our pirates?" I say with added emphasis in all the right places.

Just like I had hoped to see, Doktor Frogg turns into a blushing mess, fumbling over his words.

Enjoying this immensely, I take it up a notch and step closer to him. With a loose finger, I grab onto a strand of his hair and play with it.

"We girls _love_ our bad boys… And when our bad boys are _pirates_- well that adds all the more to the… _appeal_." I whisper in his ear.

Doktor Frogg's face turns the shade that is usually reserved for apples and unsteadily moves towards his bed.

"Y-you don't s-s-say…" He giggles.

"Yup... Oh, and the _accent_. Absolutely _delicious_." I hum approvingly and run a finger across his throat. This seems to set him off as he can no longer keep his balance and falls to his bed unceremoniously.

"O-Oh, y-y-yeah." He stutters.

I nod at him and smile. Quickly as I can, I lean in to peck his nose.

"Perhaps you and I could enjoy pirate time _together,_ next time?" I ask, innocently, but my earlier actions are not lost on him. He sits up and sighs dreamily, but he doesn't drop his awkwardness and nervousness easily.

I grin as he nods, his eyes wild and his blush evident.

I decide that I rather like pirate time… Especially if I can tease him like so.

"Eh heheh. Now what were you saying earlier, _Captain Frogg_?" I ask, searching for his pirate gear. I find it easily and grab the hat.

"Uh…"

I smile wickedly. "Something about your '_pirate booty_'."

I place that hat on his head and giggle. His face has obtained that impossible blush, and his tongue practically sticks out as he looks at me with a look I haven't really seen on him.

Yes, pirate time is _wonderful_.

* * *

Imagine Doktor Frogg reacting to Pamela the way he reacted to the Cougar in "The Bank Job". Teehee, oh Pamela has a bit of a darker side too. It just took a while for her to find it.

Oh this short little side fic. Pamela enjoys teasing the good Doktor! Uh, just so it's clear, she doesn't go further than teasing… She believes in marriage before any… erm. Yeah, I think you know.

LOSE goes to Nerd Corps.


End file.
